


Sing For Me

by Drosana



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, sorry I hate opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosana/pseuds/Drosana
Summary: Addam takes Rune to an opera in lieu of their usual weekend movie night date. Rune's not a fan, Addam changes his mind.
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is?? my first fic. and my first pwp. or porn at all. I Just doin my duty to add to the TTS ao3 babeyyyyy  
> Props to egglorru for beta-ing for me!!

Rune sighed as discreetly as he could. He knew Addam was trying, that this was meant to be a nice date. Romantic, classy, and most importantly, something Addam was actually interested in. Most of their date nights had been cuddling on the couch watching movies with whatever take-out food they felt like, and it was great. They'd switch off on who got to choose the movie and who got to choose the food. It was one of his favorite ways to spend time with one of his favorite people, and if they ended up making out on the couch and missing half of the movie? Well, that was simply a price he was very happy to pay. And while the opera box was certainly private; away from prying eyes as they hung above the actor's heads, it wasn't exactly the well-worn familiarity of their darkened living room. But when Addam had suggested substituting their regular movie night with a trip to the opera, burgundy eyes gleaming in excitement, there really was no way in hell Rune could have, or would have, said no. Even if it was honestly...sort of hurting his ears. He knew Addam was into fancier things than he was, and it didn't usually bother Rune - except for that one time with the bat guano coffee - Gods help him. That had been crossing a line, but Addam had wealth and time and a wide range of interests, and Rune was happy to share in them. Certainly Addam had shared in Rune's interests plenty, even if his interests happened to be getting into a lot of political trouble and stopping the end of the world on a semi-frequent basis. The least Rune could do was sit through a single opera!  


Right, it was just one. Rune could make it through one. He knew they were longer than a typical movie, though how much longer he didn't know. But surely it couldn't be too bad. And if he was sneaky about it, he could just gawk at his gorgeous boyfriend enjoying himself and the music, instead of having to pay attention to the show himself. Addam was a far more interesting show anyway, with his animated expressions of elation and despair, depending on the show far below them. So that's what Rune settled into, snuggling into the plush opera seat and resting his chin in his hand, elbow against his propped up knee and eyes glued happily on his date. And for a while, he was content. Rune was thoroughly engrossed in his boyfriend watching, and Addam was seemingly equally engrossed in the drama playing out before him. Or so Rune thought.

"Surely I am not as fascinating to watch as the show, Hero?" Addam asked quietly, a wry smile stretching across his face as he caught Rune out of the corner of his eye. Watching Rune darken into a pretty shade of red was always such a pleasurable thing to see, it tore his eyes completely from the show.

"Ah, nope, you're definitely better looking than the singers. Not even a contest." Rune admitted. It's not like Addam didn't know Rune found him attractive, but admitting it out loud without a quip to offset the honesty was always a little embarrassing. But the delighted smile on Addam's face when he did so was always worth it. The quick kiss he earned for his honesty just then only sweetened the deal. 

"Kind of you to say, Rune. But are you not enjoying the show? You've been watching me for quite a while, don't think I haven't noticed," Addam asked. "Not that I'm not flattered, of course" he added with another wry smile.

The answer must've played across Rune's face before he could stop it, a regretful grimace stretching his face in a flash. The look was gone in a moment, but it wasn't fast enough to escape Addam's now intent gaze.

"It's maybe...not my thing," Rune admitted, cutting Addam off as he opened his mouth to chastise Rune for not saying as much earlier on. "But you're definitely my thing, and this is your thing. So I can kill some time staring at my boyfriend having a good time, and that's a good time for me too. It's fine, really."

Addam hummed for a moment, thoughtful and barely heard above the cacophony below despite the fact that the two were mere inches apart in their seats. Then, quick as a flash, he pecked a light kiss on the tip of Rune's nose before leaning towards Rune's ear. "If you are amenable, Hero, I have an idea for how I could make this a more enjoyable experience for us both," Addam offered in a low tone. The responding shudder trailing up Rune's spine was enough for Addam's grin to turn wicked as he left his seat to smoothly slide to his knees in front of Rune. With careful hands, he rubbed his palms over Rune's thighs, solid and warm, his eye contact unbreaking until he had a response. Beyond this reassuring touch, he would not make a move until Rune approved it. 

Rune's blush was back in full force as he let in a quick breath. He couldn't deny the idea was appealing, already nodding before he could become embarrassed. Besides, Addam sure wouldn't be able to miss just how much his dick liked the idea too, but - "I thought you wanted to watch the show?" He hissed with a thin breath as Addam quickly undid the fastenings of Rune's pants.

"How about this," Addam suggested with a voice full of mischief, "You can tell me what I can't see." And before Rune could even point out that he didn't know who any of the characters were, hadn't been paying any attention, he was swallowed down, and his voice was caught in his throat in a high whine. Addam's eyes were closed in pure bliss, knowing he was the only one who could hear Rune's beautiful song above the high vibrato echoing from the stage. Even the most talented voice paled in comparison to the sound of Rune's blissed-out reactions. After taking a moment to adjust himself on his knees, and perhaps an extra few seconds to simply savor having Rune in his mouth, he slowly opened his eyes again to take in Rune - head thrown back, dark hair a beautiful contrast against the red upholstery of the chair and the matching curtains surrounding them in the box. Eyes screwed shut in surprised pleasure and mouth barely open. Addam pulled back enough to speak. "Hero, how will you tell me what's happening on stage if you're not even watching?" He teased. In their many escapades, Addam had found a liking for tormenting his lovely Lord, and Rune was always amenable.

Rune's eyes flew open. "Are you serious?" He gaped. Addam gave the head of Rune's cock a kitten lick in response, smirk wide and full of mirth. Rune scrambled to focus his eyes properly on the stage, much more eager to watch with the proper encouragement. "The guy in the military costume just - A-ah! Fuck, the officer just showed the lady in red a flower. I don't know." He choked out as Addam returned to his happy task, sliding his tongue across the underside of Rune's cock slowly, tracing the vein at his leisure. As he wrung a few more gasps and whines from Rune, Addam hummed in encouragement for Rune to continue. "Fuck," Rune cursed, trying to eke the words out as Addam drove him mad with his mouth. "Now ah- now the military guy is -shit!" he hissed abruptly as Addam took him carefully into his throat. "He's fighting with another military guy. Holy shit Addam I can't - " Rune scrunched his eyes closed again. It was impossible to divide his attention between the stage and the sensations surrounding him. He tried to restrain his moans as Addam swallowed around him, but Rune was helpless. Sequestered behind thick red curtains, high above the heads of spectators, Rune was safe and hidden, senses narrowing down to the sensation of Addam's lips at his base and his own desperate need to touch. With another high, delicious whine, he wound his fingers into Addam's long hair. Rune didn't stop him as Addam pulled away, only holding onto Addam's hand, still resting on his thigh, with his free hand. He needed touch, needed Addam so badly he would melt from it, choking on the pleasure and the pure love he felt for his partner. "Fuck - Fuck fuck Addam I can't - " he gasped as Addam sucked hard through his retreat.

Addam's lips left Rune with a loud pop, still drowned out by the sounds around them, but seems to echo in Rune's ears. "Go ahead Hero, let go whenever you need to." It sounded like a breathless taunt, like Addam could do this all day, pleasuring Rune til he fell apart and then doing it again and again. Rune groaned at the thought, on the edge of his seat like no opera would ever make him again.

"Please," Rune begged softly, and Addam complied, wrapping his lips around Rune's now weeping cock as he bobbed his head, watching Rune's fall through his bangs. Rune had to bite the back of his hand, stifling himself at the very last moment as he came to pieces in Addam's mouth, feeling him swallow around Rune's sensitive cock as he drank down every drop, leaving no evidence. With a pleased hum as he pulled away, Addam licked his lips for good measure.

"How do you like the opera now, Hero?" He said with a laugh. Rune's blood rushed right back to his face as he shoved Addam good-naturedly.

"You're a pervert. And I love it. We should go to the opera more often." Rune returned with a bright, delighted grin. Addam laughed, pulling himself to his feet and offering a hand to Rune as he fastened the buttons of his pants again. With a start, Rune realized that the curtain had closed on the stage. After grabbing Addam's hand and pulling himself forward, he went to grab their coats as well.

"Hero, I don't mind getting some fresh air if you'd like, but you do realize the show hasn't ended, yes?" Addam asked. Rune's baffled face said it all. "It's just the intermission," he explained, "we can go stretch our legs, get a drink, and then we return for the second half."

"Second half, huh?" Rune's previously bright grin turned dagger-sharp. "Then it's gonna be my turn to make you sing, I think." Then, with a wink, he pulled back the curtains and headed down for a drink. And he did see them selling candy downstairs too, now that he thought about it. A snack before dessert sounded like a great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Rune finished rather fast we're just gunna say he's a quick trigger ok? no one ask questions. Bonus points if you can guess the opera I made vague nods to despite having never seen it!!


End file.
